Songs of 300 plus years
by queenlaur
Summary: Stories of Jack and the Guardians as they cross paths with the songs that come along in life. One shots based off or around songs.
1. Disclamer

**This is a story that was once a set of Songfictions. Because they were originally made with song lyrics they are a bit choppy. I hope you'll forgive me for that, I put a lot of work into the stories and hope you enjoy them! I made corrections and edited the stories so that they don't have lyrics and instead I have hints that tell you where the song begins in the plot. I cite the song name and who it's by, or the movie it is from, in the author note at the top of each chapter. I clam no ownership of any song, they belong to their respective artists and musicians.**

 **I do not own The Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood; they are the work of William Joyce.**

 **I love reviews and am always in the market for new songs to listen to. So if you would like to share a song or see one added to the story please send it my way. And as always thank you for your support and the favorites and reviews!**


	2. Take to the sky Jack

**Song: Take to the sky**

 **By: Owl City**

 **Inspired by: Learning to Fly comic**

 **By:** A **rtist WoonYung Jung, inspired by an idea from Peter Ramsey**

* * *

Jack ran through the town, weaving around people who didn't see him. Through crowds that didn't believe in the winter teen.

 **(Start song here)**

Jack asked the wind to carry him to his pond. He flew a few inches off the ground till the familiar clearing came into view. The ice had started to melt and a flock of Geese were swimming in the free water amongst the frozen patches, now they turned their heads to look at him.

"I'm glad you can see me." He said, settling on the bank to watch them. Today seemed different however, for the geese, they seemed restless. As one they stretched their wings, and then they took off in a flap of feathers and splash of water. "Wait! Don't go!" The birds continued to climb till they were several feet above the pond but then they circled it, like they were looking or waiting for someone.

"Honk." One of them called down.

"You want to come up there?" Jack looked at the high height his friends flew, he hadn't gone that high sense the night he woke form the pond. Now he was more than a little self-concusses to do it again. He was fine at maybe a foot but all the way up there?

"Honk." The geese called again, they seemed to want him to hurry up and follow them.

"OK, wind I'd like to go up there please." With a gust he was airborne and climbing. The geese formed a V formation with Jack in their midst. Looking down Jack was struck by the beauty of the sunset. Excited by the sight he shouted "Race ya!"

* * *

A storm cloud loomed ahead so the flock veered lift to fly around it. Jack followed in their wake feeling the storms thunder shake the air. The storm cloud caused the sun's light to be tinged purple, doing the same to Jack's traveling companions. What if the storm caught them in the air? Jack thought about his pond, his home, should he go back or continue forward? He took a deep breath of clean air, the peace and joy of flying returned making the choice for him. Up here he didn't have to worry about being invisible, alone, or anything else. Here he wasn't lost but found, one with the sky and the wind, a peace of the world instead of a misfit.

* * *

As they continued to fly Jack stopped focusing in where they were heading. Instead he relished the thrilling experience and let himself be swept away. The geese's V formation angled down, and then they spread their wings and glided to rest on the water of a small pond.

Jack landed nearby, icing over the water as his feet touched down. "That was amazing!" He looked around and noticed, with a start, they had come back to his pond. "Why are we back here?" he asked the geese.

"Honk."

Watching them glide on the water, Jack puzzled over the situation. "Maybe? Were you practicing? But then why bring me?"

The wind played with his hair. "You needed practice to." It said. "You were letting your troubles keep you grounded."

Jack couldn't deny it. "Well." He said getting up with a happy jump. "Never again!"

"Honk, honk."

Jack's gaze returned to the geese. "Thanks!" he told them. If he didn't know better he'd say the entire flock nodded at his thanks.

The next day the flock left as the sun rose above the trees. This time they didn't call or wait for their friend, but Jack wasn't worried. Somehow he knew they'd be back in a few months. He himself would continue to fly and practice, so he could show his new friends when they returned.


	3. Underdogs

**Song: Underdog**

 **By: Chris Hawkey**

* * *

The northern winter was over and Jack had a week or so before Albert Autumn (the spirit of fall) would be ready for their slow transition into winter in the south. The prosses was tedious, a constant seesaw of their two seasons, so nature would be ready for winter. But it was better than shocking everyone with a huge temp change, even if the south didn't change temp all that much.

This was the first time Jack could stay at his pond, his home, in Burgress on his time off. Every year when spring transition was over Safire Blossom (the spirit of spring) would demand that he leave. But having helped defeat Pitch Black had given him some merit in the spirit realm.

He wasn't the Underdog who everyone wanted to get rid of anymore. Jack lounged in his tree, mind wondering. He remembered lots of Underdogs who shined and proved all the assumptions wrong. His feet started taping a beat and he began to quietly sing as the memories started to play.

 **(Start song here)**

(Flashback about Timothy)

Jack had just started his transition with Albert as the football season began. He spotted the kid right away, easily the smallest Jack worried about him. He had watched the game before, to him it seemed like the little guy would be crushed by the bigger and stronger kids. But Jack couldn't help but root for #8, Timothy, as he tried out and made the team.

By the big game Albert had left, but Jack held off the big snows so the football season could finish safely. He was front and center, literally in the team seats, as Timothy ran onto the field.

"You can do it!" Jack whispered to the boy who was obviously nervous.

And he did! Timothy was hoisted onto the team's shoulders as they triumphantly carried him off the field.

"Yah!" Jack joined in with the cheering fans, light blue magic snowflakes falling like confetti.

* * *

(Flashback about Emily)

Jack had _known_ Emily since she was first allowed outside to play in the snow. She'd always take great care in making a snowman family and cared for them all winter long, especially the little baby and or child of the snow family. She'd come out of the house every day and make repairs so they lasted the longest of any snow creation in town. When she got older and married, Jack just knew she would want some kids of her own that she could care for and love.

Jack came back every year, hoping to play with Emily's kids but every year non came out. So the year that he saw Emily was pregnant, maybe 5 or 6 mounths, he was so happy for her and her husband! Only to have her become terribly sick less than a week and a half after he arived. She was rushed to the hospital and got some horribly unfortunate news; the doctors had to operate THEN AND THERE!

Both Emily and her baby made it through the surgery; however Mitch (her little boy) had health problems. But that didn't stop him _or_ his parents.

Just like with Emily, Jack watched Mitch grow year after year. So thrilled by the boy and how he proved all the Doctors wrong, Jack risked Safire's and Sora Sun's (the spirit of summer) raff to watch him Graduate from high school.

* * *

(Present)

Unbeknownst to Jack, he'd gained a small audience as he'd been singing. His voice rising in volume as the song went on. The wind had decided the song was too important to not be shared and carried Jack's words to certain individuals. North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Claud, and Caleb silently watched and listened.

Jack began the last verse, one that was a representation of his own life as a spirit. He remembered his dreams of being believed in, his dreams of being part of a family, his dreams of having friends.

He also remembered the times he was shooed away because he was an accident waiting to happen. Others made assumptions about him instead of taking time to get to know him, saying he was a cold presence, or something else just as mean and hurtful.

If he had listened to those words he wouldn't have been there to help the Big Four. He probably would have holed himself up somewhere and never helped save the children.

Instead he didn't listen to the words of the doubters and he showed everyone just what he was, A Guardian!

As Jack ended the song he was startled by clapping. Only then did he notice the group that was watching and listening to him sing.

Blushing slightly he said: "Hey, Ahh, how long you guys been there?"

"Not long, the wind brought us here." Tooth told him.

"Wow Jack!" Jamie exclaimed. "You are _really_ good!"

"It sounds like that song is really important to you." Pippa put in.

"Like you lived every word." Monty said.

"I kind of did." Jack replied nervously.

"Really!" The kids exclaimed.

In less than a minute Jack was surrounded and asked to tell the stories. As the young Guardian settled in to do just that the Big Four stood by and smiled at each other. As the song had said: "The underdog (Jack) had come through!


	4. Chant, who are you Jack Frost

**Songs: "Muru's chant" and "Who are you"**

 **From: Balto 2**

* * *

The Alaskan landscape was pristine with his latest work. Jack relished the wind's gentle touch as they playfully tossed him like one of his snowflakes. The land and air were quiet as dusk began to fall and Jack was happy. He didn't get a lot of time with others, except when Mother Nature summoned him to give him his yearly weather duties, and usually the loneliness weighed on him. But in the crisp air and beauty around him Jack couldn't muster up a single ounce of worry or sadness. That's one of the reasons he loved this part of the world so much, the other was all the practice he got at creating fun here with the kids who lived in his element almost year round.

As he thought these things a distant noise on the breeze caught his attention. Without him having to ask the wind changed direction and took the teen towards the sound. A pinprick of light ahead slowly grew into a good sized fire with a group sitting around it. When he was nearly on top of the scene he stopped, just out of the firelight. He noticed two things as he scanned what was in front of him; to the left of the fire was a tall free standing wood pole that had six animal likenesses carved on it, and to the right a large white wolf sat.

She, for he could tell it was female, turned her head to look at him (animals could see him with no trouble, unlike humans, so he wasn't surprised she noticed him) but the wolf didn't react otherwise. That being the case Jack focused on the chant like song that had caught his attention.

 **(Start "Muru's chant" here)**

"Awwooooooo"

Jack's head shot to the wolf, who had howled in perfect time to the song.

"Awwooooooo" The wolf howled one last note as the song died down. The group around the fire settled down into a friendly chat and the wolf stood and walked towards Jack! She stood before him, her eyes seeming to bore into his, and then gave a slight bow. "Hello winter's shepherd, Jack Frost."

For a while Jack couldn't speak. He'd meet animals before but _non_ e of them could talk to him, so that meant she was a spirit but Jack had never heard of animal spirits before. Unsure of himself Jack's eyes wondered the area, landing on the wood pole he had noticed before. The bottom carving, he realized, was a white wolf. "Is that you?" he finally asked pointing out the wood wolf.

A kind motherly smile came upon the wolf's face. "It represents me, yes." The answer brought a flood of other questions.

"I didn't know there were animal spirits! How do you know my name? What do you mean "Shepherd"? Are there other animal spirits, what is the pole for?" Jack clasped his hand over his mouth to stop his own ramblings.

The wolf however, simply listened with that smile still on her face. "There are many spirits you have yet to meet. Winter is a prominent season in Alaska so all spirits from here know about the shepherd of winter's season. Yes there are other animal spirits and the pole is a totem pole, a way for the humans to remember and tell their and our stories. Dose that answer all your questions?"

"Just one more." Jack replied with a smile. This was the first real conversation he could recall ever having. "What is your name?"

"I am Aniu the white wolf, Teacher, and Leader. I am one of the animal totems of the Tlingit people."

"So the other animal spirits are the other carvings?"

"The ones form this area yes."

"Who are the others?"

Aniu raised her head to the very top of the pole. "The black raven, guide and bringer of visions." From there she moved down the pole, naming each carving as she did. "The fox; the cunning trickster, the wolverine; your fears, the bear; inner knowing, the caribou; Life."

"And you." Jack finished. "It must be nice to know who you are." He clamped his mouth shut in shock. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I'm sorry…I …."

He stopped when Aniu nuzzled him. "You don't need to apologize." She assured him. "It is important, for all beings, to know who they are."

"Yah, but …I mean …I guess I already know who I am. I'm Jack Frost, created by the moon, bringer (or shepherd) of winter."

Aniu looked into his eyes, still smiling. "That is all true but these things only tell _what_ you are not _who_ you are." At his confused look she placed a paw gently on his chest, right above his heart. "To know who you are you must follow your path, a Journey that begins here in your heart."

Aniu removed her paw and Jack placed his hand over the spot, thinking through what she'd said. A new song reached his ears but it wasn't coming from the fire side group of people. Aniu was singing as a fog began to roll in and surrounded them.

When it cleared seven other animals had joined the white wolf. There was a black raven, its feathers seemed to bluer as it flue above them almost like a vision itself. A red fox with a cheeky grin stood beside Aniu. There were three wolverines, each with something in there eyes that sent shivers down Jack's spine. A large bear sat off to the left, seeming to take in everything at once and store it away. And a caribou that stood tall and proud radiating energy. The animals joined Aniu in her singing, their voices creating a great choirs.

 **(Start "who are you" here)**

At one point the wolverines took up the song alone. Taking threatening steps towards Jack with malice on their faces, the teen couldn't help but step away from them. The wind wrapped around Jack, comforting him, which he was extremely grateful for. Theas guys left no room for doubt what they represented. Every fiber of him right now wanted to run away. Jack was seriously thinking of doing just that when the song continued. All the animals sang in that comforting way again, settling his nerves and almost hypnotizing him.

A chant mixed into the song and the fog began to roll in again. Slowly the animals began to vanish and their voices began to fade. When the fog rolled away all the animals had vanished with it, Jack looked around trying to find them but the only beings there were the people around the fire and himself.

Though he was a bit weirder out by their vanishing act, the words of Aniu and the other totem animals had struck a chord. Smiling Jack whispered "Thanks" and went into the air. He had only flown a few feet when he hovered and looked back. The fire was almost out and the people were heading home, but what really caught his eye was the totem pole. Maybe it was the dying light of the fire but he could have sworn the eyes on each carving seemed to glow. And the white wolf, whose face had been neutral form the moment Jack had first seen the carving, held a kind motherly smile. Feeling lighter then he hand in ages Jack smiled and turned back to the sky.

* * *

 **Note: Info on Aniu and Totem animals found on Balto wiki  
**


	5. His first roller coster ride

**Songs: He Mele No Lillo and Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

 **From: Lillo and Stitch**

* * *

Jack was warm, but not overly so. He'd heard from a passing group of summer spirits that the _ride_ was awesome here in Hawaii. He couldn't believe his luck, the first few years he couldn't stay in warm places, but now he quit regulate his temperature.

 _I wonder what this ride is._ He thought to himself as he flew over the houses, stores, and parks of the small island town. As he looked around he experimented with his powers in this new environment. Any frost he created turned in to condensation and the snow became rain.

Undeterred Jack watched kids play in the sun. "Just because they don't have any snow here doesn't mean there isn't any fun." When Jack found the popular beaches he marveled at the similarity the sand had to snow. You could build with it (such as the sand castles and sculptures that dotted the area), you could romp and play in it, and you could bury each other in it. There were also water fights that reminded Jack of snowball fights. However what really caught Jack's eye with the people on board's riding the ocean waves. "Like snowboarding," Jack compared. "Only way cooler!"

* * *

Jack stayed well into the night and was glad he did. Torches were lit in a circle around a small section of beach and a band of sorts began to play music like Jack never heard before. Dancers in skirts made of leaves performed to the crowd.

 **(Start He Mele No Lillo)**

The drums and maracas created a wonderful beat. Though he didn't know moves he tried to join in the dance, forgoing the idea of following the steps of the dancers, and Jack lifted into the air. When the music stopped Jack clapped and cheered the other members of the audience. The dancers and musicians preformed late into the night and Jack enjoyed every minute.

When the chairs were packed up and the torch's doused Jack found a comfortable rooftop and settled down for some sleep. "I may not have found the ride, but there's always tomorrow. And if nothing else that show made this trip worth it." With the Jack closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

Jack was up with the birds at dawn. He stretched and began his search for the ride anew, by late morning he'd scoured the island and found himself back at the beach. It turned out he was just in time to, the waves were enormous and he could see the people on boards expertly riding them. Three young men ran, boards in hand, beneath him. As they headed towards the waves Jack heard their excited words.

"Let's catch that wave!"

"This is going to be an awesome ride!"

"Ride?" Jack thought out loud. _Could this be what the summer spirits were talking about?_

"Let's surf!" The young men shouted as they hit the water line.

"Surf, was that what this was called?" Something seemed to nag at the back of Jack's mind. "Where have I heard that word surf before?" He pondered.

"I want a surfboard mommy!" A little boy, no more than five, begged in a whiny voice.

"Those are too big for you." His mom told him as she pointed to the large boards for sale.

"But I want to ride tooooooooooo!" The boy sobbed.

"Well if you're going to cry," The mother's voice took on a scolding tone. "Then we'll just leave the beach."

"Aw!" The boy's siblings complained and glared at their brother. But there was no need, for at that the mention of leaving the beach the crocodile tears vanished.

"No, no, I'll be good." The boy lost his wine instantly.

"Good to hear." The mother said in a neutral tone.

As the family walked on Jack finally remembered where he'd heard surf before or more accurately surfboard. At the show last night a song about surfing and other beachfront activities had struck his interest. "The Hawaiian roller coaster ride, well I came here to ride so that's what I'll do."

Jack flew over the surfers and watched how they moved and reacted to the waves. He saw a small child riding shotgun behind an adult. "Okay so maybe I can catch a ride." With careful precision the wind brought Jack lower and positioned him so he landed on the board behind an adult surfer. Except that he missed and went under.

Jack had swam before, but he never submerged his head. The memory of the darkness, cold, and fear flooded his mind. Scared, his powers reacted; ice formed under him and began to float to the surface. It didn't last but it got Jack to where the wind could pick him up. Coughing and sputtering Jack Hovered as he caught his breath. The wind started to take him back to shore but he wouldn't give up. "I'm going to surf!" He declared.

This time he started with a surfer who was sitting still on the on their board. Unnoticed Jack sat down behind them, so when the surfer paddled out Jack went with. Seeing the waves build and watching them come closer sent a real thrill through Jack, his fear from before forgotten he began to recall the song and found it playing in his head as the surfer paddled further out.

 **(Start Hawaiian roller coaster ride here)**

The board began to climb the wave and Jack mimicked the surfer, jumping to stand on the board. They moved up and down the wave, and then the water began to fall over them. It created a tunnel and Jack marveled at the clear walls and the bright light at the end. The surfer let out a loud shout of "Kalabunga!" And Jack had to agree.

The surfer shot out of the tunnel and brought his board around. He started for another wave but misjudged his speed and both he and Jack tumbled into the ocean. This time, when Jack went under, he wasn't trapped in his fear. The thrill of the fun he just had surfing snuffed out his fear and Jack remembered how to swim.

When his head broke the surface the wind snatched him up, blowing worriedly around him. "I'm fine wind, in fact it was awesome!" The wind didn't seem to share his thinking and promptly placed him on the shore. Though he thought the wind was being a worrywart Jack decided to stay on the beach, if only for a little while.

He found a group of kids and joined them in their play; Jack used his quickly melting frost to make the perfect sand consistency for sculpting. He located shells and other beach items for decoration, putting them within easy reach of the kids. Then they started a water fight and Jack splashed in the shallow water with them.

The sun began to sink and the families gathered their kids to head home. The tide was just right to create the perfect waves and some diehard surfers remain. "One more ride." Jack decided and walked towards the floating surfers. He hopped onto one just as the server began to paddle.

As the moon rose the beach emptied, so Jack returned to the rooftop he slept on the night before. Too tired from his fun filled day to keep his eyes open any longer, he snuggled in. Tomorrow he'd have to leave and return to his responsibilities, but these were two days he would never forget. As he fell asleep, dreams sand formed a dream that showed Jack surfing on the wind. An idea that he liked very much and plan to put into practice as soon as he could.


	6. Day one of his life as a Guardian

**Song: Day One**

 **By: Matthew West**

* * *

Jack focused his power into his staff, the first try only had the broken pieces fall away from each other. "Ahhh!" He groans, but didn't give up. Standing Jack slams the two pieces together and concentrates. A spark appears along the split and a chirp from Baby Tooth tells him he's doing it. Before his amazed, wide eyes Jack's staff mends itself in a bright blue/white flash. Frost spreads over the wood and with a quick jump the wind soars Jack and Baby Tooth up/out of the ice crevice, and away. "Woo ho, yah! Come on baby tooth, I owe you one."

As Antarctica falls behind them Jack recalls the past and his memories, of being human, in a chaotic slideshow. "I can't change the past, but I can work for the future." As the sea then land rush by below Jack makes a declaration to himself.

 **(Start song here)**

Jack could still feel the crushing defeat of Pitch's and more importantly the Guardians words.

"You make a mess wherever you go."

"Jack vhere vere you?"

"Jack what if you done!"

"He has to go. We should _never_ have trusted you!"

He had let those words get the better of him. Not anymore! He was chosen because of his sacrifice, because he saved his sister, and brought joy and fun to those around him. He was a guardian and he was going to be the best guardian he could from now on.

The moon shined down, lighting their path towards pitches layer and the mini tooth fairies trapped inside. Jack looked up at it, thinking of the man in the moon and how he'd brought him back. Though he had only spoken on the night Jack became Jack Frost he was always there listening when Jack called. Jack realize now that just because Mani didn't answer didn't mean the man the moon didn't care.

Jack had a plan, he'd free the fairies, help to restart the belief, kick the bogeyman back under his rock, and hope that the Guardians would forgive him. That last part would most likely take a while but he'd take it day by day.

Burgress came into view, Jack veered towards the woods and the bed-frame that marked Pitch's layer. "There!" Jack shouted when he saw the bed-frame. He soared down and into the hole. It was time to start over and get the job done. Pitch would not know what hit him!

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait! Hope you all enjoy. Reviews, Favorets, Follows, and suggestions (song or otherwise) always welcome. Thank you for reading!**


	7. A mom for a forever child

**Song: I want a mom that will last forever**

 **By: Cyndi Luper**

* * *

A snowball fight was in full swing. Forts were erected across from each other and every once in a while a kid or a whole group of them would rush their opponents.

"We're going to get you, ay!" Shouted the leader of the Northside team.

"Good luck with that, ay." The leader of the South challenged. "Fire at will!"

A barrage was launched at the advancing group as they crossed no man's land. About half were sent scurrying back to the shelter of the fort, while the other half dodged and ducked as they returned fire.

As snowballs found their mark there were smiles and laughs all around. The loudest, though he was the only one who heard it, was Jack Frost. He jumped between the two groups making sure they had plenty of ammo and was in every charge. But as always no one noticed him and when the sun began to set there was all too soon the call of moms.

"Time to come home."

Jack watched as the fun came to an end and the field emptied. His heart heavy Jack lifted into the air, he landed outside the window of a warm home as a family ate their dinner. When the little girl inside gave a big yawn her mom smiled. "Time for bed." Though the girl protested it was only out of habit and her mom picked her up and carried her to her room. Jack followed to the girl's window to watch, he saw the warm blanket being tucked around the girl and her mom as she sat at the girl's side and sang her a lullaby.

Jack felt a big hole inside but he couldn't turn away. He smiled as the mom kiss the girl on the head and walked out, closing the door behind her. Jack brush tears from his eyes and the wind lifted him away, gently placing him on the tree he was staying in on this trip to Canada.

The winter child brought his knees to his chest and let the tears fall freely. He was over 100 years old; he'd seen these bedtime rituals billions of times. And each time made him feel the same. "Why do I do this to myself?" He asked, but he knew the answer. He need to see it, it was the closest he could come to actually having it himself.

As always when he was sad he found himself singing. His voice weighed down with emotion, he poured his heart into the words. He sang about his wish for the comfort a mom could bring, the joy, the protection, the _love_. He sang about how she would read to him, make him feel safe, and tuck them in at night.

 **(Start song here)**

Jack looked to the moon, tear stains on his cheeks. Oh how a mom, like he saw with the kids he played with, would make these years be so much easier. Someone to protect him from the bully spirits or at least comfort him afterwards. To spend time with him so he wouldn't be lonely.

Jack's singing became quieter by the verse as he started to drift off to sleep. The final verse fell from his lips at just above silence and Jack slumped into the tree branch. Dream sand quickly found the sleeping forever child and a sweet dream of Jack being held and loved by a tall woman formed. The boy smiled and slept on.


	8. A hoodie to complete the costume

**Song: Hoodie on**

 **By: Matt and Kim**

* * *

It was Halloween, the first after Pitch's attack, and the first one that Jack was going to participate in. That is the first time he wasn't going to have to have to snatch candy but actually be given some. Okay maybe not by the people giving the candy out at their doors but Jamie and his friends had promised to share if he went trick-or-treating with them.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

When the time for the transition between fall and winter, when Jack and Albert (the spirit of fall) both shared the season, came to Burgress Jack had returned to his home and was happy to find the kids still believed in him. They had also spread the belief to a few others.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't spread the word?" Jamie had asked was Jack had been surprised by the new believers. "I'm going to make sure that you have believers for as long as you are around."

"You mean we are!" Cupcake emphasized.

"Yeah!" The others all cheered.

Jack was beside himself but before he could actually start getting teary-eyed all the kids tackled him then began burying him in leaves. "Oh you are so going to pay for that!" Jack said as he shot out of the leaf pile that now covered him. It wasn't long before everyone was exhausted and happily laughing and re-accounting the day's fun.

It was then that Jamie had asked. "Jack will you come trick-or-treating with us?"

"You bet!" He answered instantly.

The kids were ecstatic and promised to share their earnings with him and that when he came on Halloween they'd have a surprise as well.

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

As the sun began its slow sink in the horizon and people began taking their kids out, Jack landed on Jamie's roof ready and raring to go. He peaked in his first believer's room but couldn't see anyone. The next window he checked, the living room, had much better results. Mrs. Bennett was helping Sophie finish putting on her costume as Jamie called out, from down the hall, "Mom none of these are right! I've tried everywhere, they just don't match." Jamie appeared in the living room, he wore a white shirt and tan pants.

"Sorry Jamie, but if you want to go trick-or-treating you have to choose one or go without."

"I'm sorry mom; I didn't mean to say it like that." Jamie looked nervous and sorry at the same time as he waited to hear what his mom said next.

Mrs. Bennett finished up with Sophie and walked over to her son. "Apology accepted. I know this costume is important to you, let's look once more together."

Jack moved to Mrs. Bennett's bedroom window. On the bed set a small selection of different blue hoodies. The two of them tried out each hoodie, twice, and from the look on Jamie's face he wasn't satisfied. The doorbell rang and Mrs. Bennett left to hand out candy.

Jack tapped on the window grabbing Jamie's attention.

"Jack!" Jamie quickly opened the window and let the winter spirit in, closing it after so his mom wouldn't notice.

"You seem to be having trouble." Jack said.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you with the others but I can't find the right hoodie."

Jack looked at the boy's half-finished costume, then the hoodies.

Jamie walked over to his mom's closet and emerged with a branch that could have been a close twin to Jack's staff. "It still surprises me that I could find this but not the hoodie."

"You're… You're me?"

Jamie's mischievous smile could've caused bunny to go racing to the warren, fearing pranks had been pulled.

Tears started to prickle in Jack's eyes but he wiped them away. "Well then." Jack leaned his staff against the bed and took his own hoodie off.

Jamie's eyes widened as the garment was handed to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, nothing better than the original."

Jamie quickly pulled the hoodie over his head. With a light tap Jack made the frost on the hoodie cold enough to last the night then was tackled in a hug.

Just as the two broke apart Jamie's mom returned. "Did you find one?"

"Sure did!"

"I see you use the hair dye spray to add to the look, would you like help with your hair itself?"

"Yes please."

Jack watched as Jamie Bennett's brown hair turned white under the dye spray, soon after the two of them were walking to meet the others, Sophie and Jamie's mom just behind them.

Jamie admired the hoodie and smiled at Jack. "Thank you so much Jack!"

"Ha, ha, no problem kiddo!"

"This hoodie is awesome, you're awesome, and this night is going to be awesome!" Jamie danced around displaying Jack's hoodie for all to see.

 **(Start song here)**

Jack gave Jamie a brotherly noogie causing the boy to laugh.

Up the street someone called out to them. "Jamie, Sophie, Jack!"

The two boys looked ahead and saw Pippa waving at them.

"Okay, let's meet up and start out." Jamie's mom said as they walked toward Jamie's friends.

When all the kids stood together Jack got a surprise all right. Jamie was Jack Frost. Sophie was Bunny minus the boomerangs; Jamie had drawn dark gray markings on her gray bunny costume. Claude was Sandy; wearing a gold colored bathrobe and had his hair sticking up, more than usual, with gold hairspray die. Cupcake had dressed up like tooth; green, blue, and some yellow feathers were taped to her close and paper wings hung from her back. Monty was the most surprising of all, he was North. He wore a _big_ red coat, black boots, brown pants, and a real Russian hat (black fur and all). Caleb and Piper along with several of the newer believers had dressed as yetis, little fairies, and there were even some elves.

"Nicely done with Sandy Caleb." Jamie complemented his friend. "And Monty, way to go, you got North down to a T."

Jack smiled. "You all look great! I really wish I had a camera right now!"

"I knew you would." Jamie said as he pointed to his mother. Everyone lined up for pictures as Mrs. Bennett snapped shot after shot. "Don't worry," Jamie whispered into Jack's ear. "I'll make sure that you have plenty to share with the Guardians."

Jack smiled his thanks but in all honesty he was going to keep a lot of the pictures for himself. This was the most memorable Halloween he could ever remember, and he never wanted to forget it!


	9. Guardian Family

**Song: Family**

 **From: James and the Giant Peach**

* * *

Jack had seen the northern lights and flown to the North pole as fast as he could. When he got there, all the lights were off and it was completely dark in the workshop. Landing softly next to the skylight window Jack peered inside. He didn't see or hear anything, quietly he open the window and asked the wind to slowly lower him.

"Only if you agree to me grabbing you and flying away at the slightest danger!" Wind replied.

With the deal struck Jack entered the workshop. He landed on the balcony with the globe's control panel, not so much as a jingle of an elf bell was heard. Staff at the ready Jack took one tentative step forward.

In a blinding flash all the lights came on and there was a loud shout of: "Surprise!" The wind, true to her word, had grabbed Jack when the light suddenly flashed on, but seeing the gathering below lowered the winter child back to the ground. The Big Four, all the yetis, elves, and mini fairies were gathered under a banner that read (in colorful precise brushstrokes) Happy Birthday Jack!

"We got you!" Bunny chided as he came and gave Jack a playful noogie.

"How… When… What?" Jack was so surprised and happy he couldn't find words to ask or express what he wanted.

"Manny told us this vas your birthday. Ve been vorking on surprise party for veeks now." North explained.

"This is amazing!" Jack finally was able to say.

There were laughs all around as the group led Jack to a table with a large ice cream cake, sporting Jack and a group of very familiar kids having a snowball fight on it.

The party had everything a piñata, party games, food, and to top it off gifts. Hanging Tooth's, and her fairies, feather ornaments to his staff Jack smiled at his teammates. Bunny's gift was a water painting kit for colorful art in the snow. Sandy gave him a travel pillow, a picture of Jack sleeping in a tree appeared above his head. The yetis had made him a custom snowboard and the elves had baked a bag of, slightly munched on, cookies.

North, not to be outdone (he was Santa Claus after all), brought an albino reindeer calf in and handed Jack the lead. "He all yours Jack, you can play and help care for him."

Tears filled Jack's eyes and he quickly tried to wipe them away. "You are all the best! I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Of course ve did, you family!"

"And we missed enough birthdays; it's time we made up for it." Bunny said agreeing with North statement.

"Family?! I'm… Family?!"

"Yes Jack." Tooth said while Sandy nodded and gave to thumbs up.

"You made us family Jack. Phil!" North called. The yeti who use to play with Jack and keep him out of the workshop when he tried to bust in, came forward and produced a violin. Smooth music wove through the air as the Big Four stood and turned to their youngest member. "We made this song to show you that."

 **(Start song here)**

As a violin played and the guardians sang to him Jack felt more at home then he could remember ever feeling. Sandy then took Jack's hand and pulled him up to join the others.

Jack, tears of happiness falling freely, grabbed everyone including Phil into a group hug. "We're family." He said

They stayed like that, no one wanting to ruin the moment. That is until the calf let out a bay, asking for attention.

"Ha ha ha, okay I'm coming Rudi." Jack laughed as he patted the calf's head.

Sandy made a question mark at the name.

"I thought you'd call him something like Snowflake or Snowdrift." Tooth said.

"I thought along the lines of Blizzard." Bunny added.

"Nope, too obvious, he is different among the others so he's just like the reindeer from the Christmas movie. You know Rudolph."

That cause North to have a belly shaking laugh. "It is perfect! His many times great grandfather is Rudolph, fitting to be named after great deer."

"Wait! You mean Rudolph is real!"


	10. Jack tells of Nestor the Christmas Donke

**Song: Nestor the Long Eared Christmas Donkey (Movie and Original versions)**

 **From/By: Movie Nestor the Long Eared Christmas Donkey/Marty Ribbins**

* * *

Jack watched as Rudi practiced head-butting with the other yearling bucks. His antlers are just started to come in and he was strutting his stuff. Unfortunately he ended up getting hit in the side or from behind a lot more than in the antlers. After being bullied for the 10th time Rudi wandered, head down and tail talked, over to where Jack sat. He nuzzled his way under Jack's arm and begged to be petted.

Stroking the white coats under his fingers Jack spoke quietly to calm the young reindeer. "You know what? You're going to be great! Don't let the bullies get you down. You know Rudolph had the same kind of trouble."

Rudi bayed sadly.

"Now none of that! You're a big buck, I know you are!" Rudi nuzzled closer, and Jack pondered what to say next to help tried comfort and build the buck's confidence. Then a movie he'd once seen came to mind. Like Rudolph's story it spoke of a special little creature whose differences was exactly what was needed at the exact right time. "I got a story for you! Want to hear it?"

Rudi perked up and when Jack stayed quiet gave him a light head but to get him going.

"Ha, ha! Okay, okay!" Jack laughed then he settled back and began humming a soft cord.

 **(Start Movie version here)**

Rudi's eyes were big as he listened to Jack's tail, completely absorbed by it. As Jack came to the end both he and Rudi noticed they were had an audience. Rudi put himself in front of Jack so he faced the yearling bucks and does. The albino reindeer pawed the ground and showed his antlers, small as they were, to let the others know he'd defend the winter spirit if they came to attack. Instead of advancing every yearling settled down right where they were. Jack and Rudi shared a surprise look.

"Are you here to… Listen to the story?" Jack asked.

A chorus of bays answered him. This time the albino reindeer and Jack shared a laugh instead of a look.

"You got it! But this time I'll do another version, just to keep it fresh. Sound good?" The bays of agreement were almost glass shatteringly the loud.

 **(Start Original version here)**

At the end the front hooves of every reindeer present, stamped on the stable for in obvious applause.

"I'm glad you liked it."

* * *

From that day on when Jack visited Rudi he saw him happily playing with the others, North confirmed it was the same when he was gone. Rudi grew to two years and his antlers became a beautiful fall rack. Jack smiled all the more when, on Christmas Eve, North's team sported one white reindeer among the ranks!

"Way to go Rudi!" He whispered into the deer's ears, "I knew you could do it!"

Rudi nuzzled Jack's cheek, and then raised his head proud.


	11. Peperment winter curtisy of Jack Frost

**Song: Peppermint Winter**

 **By: Owl City**

* * *

Jack took a big breath of fresh air. Today was the first day of northern winter and the Guardian of fun was bursting to bring his snowy gift to his hometown. He'd visited over the spring, summer, and fall but only with the seven kids who had fought alongside him and the other Guardians. And he hadn't been able to make more than a light frosting in the warm weather. Now we can go all out, and on top of that North had said he'd received several requests for a white Christmas this year. The conditions were right, this winter was scheduled to be a cold one, all systems go! As Jack flew through the clouds, herding them into the area they needed to be, he began to sing with joy and excitement.

 **(Start song here)**

The icy sidewalks created perfect skating rinks and kids began to fill the streets and park. There happy joys at his gift made Jack swell with pride. After all what's December without Christmas Eve especially a white one.

* * *

That night Jamie's window was tapped on and the Bennett siblings hurried to open it.

Jack Frost leapt through and landed on Jamie's desk. "Ready to go?" The siblings nodded.

Over the winter Jack had gained all just about every child in Burgress' belief, courtesy of Jamie, Sophie, and their friends, and he felt like giving the seven of them a gift to say thank you. With North's permission Jack now had the slave for one night, it was parked just outside. The plan was that they'd pick up all the seven then go for a ride of a lifetime.

Jack took the driver seat and smiled down at the Bennett's. First after Jamie and Sophie, was Cupcake, then Pippa and Monty, then the twins. With the crack and of the rains they sword into the sky. Jack's joy caused flakes to fall, bigger than any of the kids had ever seen!

Claude, who had gathered a handful of snow collecting on the floor of the sleigh, had shoved it down Caleb's back. The resulting yelp only calls Jack's mood to climb higher.

At the end of the ride nearly everyone was falling asleep but they did not want to go to bed regardless Jack dropped them off with us whisper promised that Christmas would come soon after all what's December without Christmas Eve especially a white one.

* * *

Christmas Eve came and Jack flew around giving the white coat to all the northern winter regions. As always he enjoyed the festivities, the lights, the happy faces, the great smells of holiday food, and the singing.

The snow was beautiful and sparkled in the light. Even if the cold stopped people from playing in it when the sun goes down, the joy of the season was multiplied by its presence. Jack felt the warmth to, not the kind you get from wrapping in a blanket or sitting by a fire, no! The warmth from having family and friends. And for the first Christmas in his mortal life, Jack would celebrate with both. For tomorrow the Guardians and the seven Bennett kids were having a Christmas get together at Jack's pond.

* * *

About mid-afternoon, Christmas Day, North's portal and Bunny's tunnel opened near Jack's pond. Gifts in hand, the Guardians arrived. With Jack Frost in the branches, the fairies stringing the tinsel, and lights, plus North and bunny putting on decorations a large for tree off to the left was soon a magnificent Christmas tree.

Just as they finished, and the gifts were under the branches, the kids arrived their own presence to give being polled on Jamie's lead behind them. Another portal was opened and yetis with hot food and drink came through. The party was a hit!

When it came time for gifts to be exchanged the kids dashed to the tree. The gifts were divided into piles, one for each person, fairy, or polka, and everyone took their first gift choice and they opened them all at the same time. Before long the joy he was excellent me actions of what was received were echoing off the quite first. Jack was so filled with happiness and, just like his laughter and fun, it was contagious.

It was definitely a Christmas to remember. And that is how the traditional parties on Jack's pond started.


	12. Brother and sister for ever and ever

**Song: Forever and Ever**

 **From: Winne the Pooh's Grand Adventure**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

The summer sun was shining bright and clear. The day's chores were done and two siblings were skipping rocks on the local pond.

The younger, a girl around 8 to 10 years old with long brown hair picked up a rock, tested its weight, and with a practiced flick of the wrist sent it across the water. It hit the water and skipped one, two, three, four, _five_ times before sinking. "Yes!" The girl cheered. "Your turn Jack."

Her older brother, a tall lanky boy with tussled brown hair, took the challenge. He studied the ground and finally selected his rock. He gave a practiced flick of his wrist and watched the rock skip one, two, three, four times…and then sank. "No." The brother looked upset for a bit, but a loving smile soon spread. "Looks like you win Emma."

"Another round?" His sister asked.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

Three rounds later the score was two and two. Jack looked at the sun's position. "I think we can get a tiebreaker in before dinner."

"I think we can get three more in." Emma challenged.

Jack looked tempted to take the bait, but in the end shook his head. "Mom told us to be back before the sun was halfway to in the sky. Dad is taking me into the sheep field tomorrow remember?" The look on Emma's face said she did remember but wished she, and more importantly he, didn't. "What's wrong Pooh?" Jack asked using the nickname he gave her, after the sound she used to make when you he held her as a baby.

"I wish you didn't have to go. Dad is already gone a lot when he's out with the sheep. I want you here." Little girl suddenly found herself tackled to the ground and tickled. It didn't take long for her to break out laughing.

"That's better." Jack said. "So you want me here, huh?" He asked without letting up for a second. "Just how long am I supposed to stick around?"

Finally Emma was able to wiggle her way out of her brother's grip. When she caught her breath she turned to Jack with a mischievous look on her face. "You really want to know?"

"Of course I do." Jack challenged.

Emma turned away and started walking towards the trees. "For ever and ever!" With that she skipped into the trees and out of sight.

Jack shook his head, stood up, and followed her. "Emma." She didn't answer. Jack came to the trees. **(1)** "For ever and ever is a very long time Pooh."

"It's not long at all," Emma called from her and hiding spot. "When I'm with you."

The siblings ran through the trees, Emma playing cat and mouse with Jack. She'd peek out and then vanish again as soon as Jack and seen her. She always stayed just out of grabbing distance but never too far that she lost him. So when he came to a clearing and couldn't find her he stopped.

Then out of nowhere Emma ran right past him and chase ensued. As they came to a slight hill Jack put on a burst of speed and tackled his sister. The two barrel rolled together. At the bottom they came to a stop side-by-side, laughing. Emma took her brothers hand and she received a squeeze and return.

Jack turned to face her and smiled. "One thing you should know, no matter where I go, will always be together Emma!" He took his free hand and poked her chest right above her heart. "Right here."

The two hugged and a small tear of happiness rolled down Emma's cheek. Jack wiped it away then stood and pulled his sister to her feet. "Race you will!" He said as he took off at a full sprint.

"Hey! Not fair you have a head start!"

The two ran and laughed all the way home. Happy in the knowledge that they cared for each other and that love would last them, for ever and ever.


	13. I believe, where ever you are, your

Title: I believe, where ever you are, your still with me

 **Song: Where ever you are**

 **From: Pooh's Grand Adventure**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Sandy flew toward a small colonial village in North America. At the start of northern evening he'd received a message from Mim. _There is a village that is in d_ _esperate_ _need of your help!_ After receiving the village location he was off. When he arrived he realized why the situation was so desperate. The whole village radiated sadness and a loss of belief.

Sandy knew he was going to need more than just his usual dreams, he set to work. Flying around he investigated for answers to the cause of the village's state. Though it was near 11 PM there wasn't a single person, adults, or child asleep.

Sandy used a small amount of sand to see what thoughts would form from the drowsy minds. What he got was a single shared image; a tall, lanky boy with hair that looks like it was permanently windswept and an easy, happy, contagious smile. This image was bringing the bittersweet sadness of loss. That told Sandy that this boy had recently died. Sandy had helped people with lost before, but to have one person's death affect a _whole_ village! This boy was an important part of these people's lives. It broke the dream guardian's heart, for the boy and people he left behind.

Sandy was lost on how to help, this much sadness would stop his dreams from taking effect. It was while he contemplated what to do that the sound of a window being opened caught his ear.

A little girl crawls through the opening then close the window quietly behind her. Sandy followed as she ran into the woods, and then climbed a tree to the topmost branches. "I miss you Jack!" Sandy heard her say. "We _all_ do! You made it everything fun, you were a big brother to all of us! But… You were my _real_ big brother! Without you I… We... It's just not the same!" She began to sob and Sandy floated closer, thinking they could offer some comfort, but her next words stopped him. "You always told us to believe, but what are we supposed to believe in now! I don't even know if you're angry about what happened!" She looked up at the night sky, "maybe if I wish really, really hard… You'll be able to give me the answer." **(1)**

The old wishing star captain in Sandy kicked in. He opened his mind to the wishes of the village and found they were the same as this little girl's. The wishes asked for help, for happiness to return, for Jack to be safe and happy in heaven. They were full of thoughts of all the happy times with Jack and the all flooded Sandy's mind. Sandy new dreams that were about Jack wouldn't be enough. These people, this girl especially, needed hope, wonder, memories, and dreams.

The girl climbed back to the ground, looking back at the sky when she landed. Sandy saw her hug herself as tears fell down her cheeks her gaze turned toward the woods as if hoping to see the Jack walked out of the trees. In the end she turned towards home. She quietly used the window to get back inside, turning pleading eyes to the stars once again, and then gave a shy. The window closed and Sandy watched the girl confronted by her parents, she received a scolding but there was no force behind it.

This was a serious matter and it called for a serious solution. He created three sand manta rays and sent them to get the other Guardians.

* * *

Before long a portal and the tunnel opened at the same time tooth flew down to cover beside Sandy.

"What's up mate?" Bunny asked.

Sandy took them on a tour of the village then made a picture of the four of them touching their individual relics together.

"You think that will help?" Tooth asked.

At Sandy's nod the three relics came out. Sandy spun the cloud of sand and put it between them. North touched the man in the moon sword to the golden grains, bunny did the same with the egg shaped container that the first light was held in, finally tooth put her tooth box, and the baby tooth of Mim that was inside, with the others. Together the three, Sandy thinking with all his heart along with them, chanted: "I believe, I believe, I believe!"

The dream sand glowed with power, each of the Guardians centers mixing together to create a powerful belief filled energy. When it spread over the village the sadness was erased. Then people began to chat and some even smiled. The sand rekindled the villager's belief. Sandy heard the collective thoughts of the villagers as they saw their friend Jack and he refilled them with fun and joy. "Jack wouldn't want us to remain sad. He wouldn't want us to forget to have fun or let that fun die!"

Sandy checked on the girl and her family. The three were sitting together sharing happy memories of Jack between them. Eventually the parents dozed off to sleep, but the little girl held on to the waking world a bit longer. She looked out the window and spotted Sandy, smiling she said: "Thank you!" She put her hand over her heart. "Thank you for helping me remember that he's always here!" Then she followed her parents into a happy, relaxed sleep. Sandy told the others and the Guardians returned to their work, happy to have helped!

* * *

If they would have stayed a little longer have seen the belief of the villagers merged with the powerful sand and that sand flow and become one with the moon's light. And if they had followed the moon's light, they would have seen that light shine on the pond just outside of town. They would have witnessed a tall, lanky boy with hair that looks like it was permanently windswept rise from the ice. And when that boy smiled they would have seen that it was an easy, happy, contagious one!


	14. You know what, Du bist eine Nummer

**Song: Du bist eine Nummer**

 **By: Uwe Kind**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Note:** Jack talking/ _Bunny Talking_

* * *

In all honesty no one knew how it started, but Jack and E. Aster Bunnymund were arguing again. Tooth, North, and Sandy set off to the side letting them work it out on their own. They learned from experience that trying to stop the two of them was pointless much like trying to stop North and bunny's debate on whose holiday was best.

"I'm starting to think bunny just likes to fight." Tooth whispered to Sandy, causing the guardian of dreams to chuckle.

Jack, on the other hand, was that up! Bunny had grated his last nerve; it was time to put him in his place. And in true Jack Frost fashion he'd do it in a unique way. **(1)** "You know what Bunny? Du bist ein Warmduscher!" Jack pretended to be weak and frail.

Bunny's ears shot up at the word. " _Warmduscher?!"_

Jack's smile was full of mischief. " Du bist ein Mortzer!" The Guardian of fun began pretending to complain and wine.

" _Mortzer?!"_

"Ja!" Jack smiled at the glare Bunny gave him. "Du bist ein Portzer!" Here the winter spirit started acting like he was painting an egg the showing off just how good it was.

" _Protzer?!"_

"Klar!"

Bunny seemed to steam, but before long he started to smile evilly. " _You want to play like that? Fine! Du bist ein Jodltarzan."_ Bunny started pretending to yodel in a mocking way, causing Jack to frown.

"Jodeltarzan?"

Bunny smiled and continued: " _Du bist ein Hohlkopf"_ Now the Pooka started acting like a ditz.

"Hohlkopf?!"

" _Ja! Du bist ein Quatschkof."_ Bunny made a mouth with his right paw and began opening and closing it. An obvious mockery of someone talking **way** too much.

"Quatschkof?!"

" _Klar!"_ To add to the effect Bunny started making blabbering noses.

Jack and Bunny started trading German insults back and forth, never missing a beat.

"Du bist 'ne Schockmeise" Jack made a startled face.

" _Well,"_ Bunny countered. " _Du bist 'ne Gruftgil."_ The Pooka pretended to act melancholy.

Both Guardians were still firing off insults but there smiles were more playful then evil. By the end they were giving each other noogie and playful shoves.

"I'm confused!" Tooth said as she, North, and Sandy watched from the sidelines. "They made up by insulting each other?"

Sandy shrugs and North chuckled. "Friends made after trading blows. Is how warriors do things."

That explanation caused tooth and Sandy to giggle.

"Vhat?!" North asked confused.


	15. It's a Red Moon tonight

**Song: Akai Tsuki and Red Moon**

 **From: Disgaea**

 **Start Akai Tsuki at (1) and Red Moon at (2)**

* * *

It was a typical night. Jack was lying in a tree watching the moon. Jack, as usual, was hoping that the man in the moon would talk to him. What wasn't usual was that the moon was off in color. Instead of purely white looked a bit cream-colored. Slowly the cream turned to tan, then yellow.

"What's going on?" Jack wondered aloud.

The yellow turned orange, then blood red. That's when Jack heard humming, the noise startled him enough that he fell from his perch. Because himself off the ground he found the cause of the humming. In a parade like fashion orbs of flight were floating past. Jack reached out to touch one but his hand went right through it. Though that weirded him out on the plus side the humming became words. **(1)**

"You going?" Jack asked the lights, but besides their song the lights didn't answer. "Maybe I'll find out if I follow." And that's what he did. Through forest, across rivers and planes, he followed the line of lights. Soon Jack made out the mountains ahead, not only were the lights headed straight for it but the peak seemed to be touching the moon. **(2)** At the top he saw a pillar of light connected the mountain peak to the blood red moon above.

Jack felt scared and peaceful at the same time, almost drawn to the pillar. But a strong hand on his arm stopped him.

"Easy Jack Frost. That is not the path for you to take." The motherly voice snapped Jack out of his trance. A kind woman that looked to be in her late 20s pulled Jack, gently, off to the side.

"Your path is still in this life." I handsome looking man with gray hair leaned casually against a boulder, he wore what looked to be a sheet like a dress.

"It's natural for you to be drawn here don't worry yourself though." A teenage looking guy wearing nothing but a skirt walked forward.

"Who are you guys?" Jack wondered.

"Sorry, let us introduce ourselves. I am the angel of death." The woman said.

"I am Thanatos." The guy in the sheet dress introduced himself.

"And I am Anubis." Said the skirt teen.

"Where the protectors, guides, and overseers of the souls." Santos pointed to the balls of light.

"Souls?" Jack asked shocked.

"The souls of mortals who have died. Depending on how they lived their lives, they have options of what happens when that life ends. These souls wish to be reborn." Anubis explained.

Jack watched the orbs continue to the pillar. "What about the moon?"

"Oh, Mim lends us some of his power. We aren't as well known or believed in now, so the man in the moon helps us." The angel of death said.

"Am I a ghost? Is that why no one can see, hear, or touch me? Is it why I was drawn here?"

The three protectors of souls shook their heads no. "You are an immortal spirit. Beings such as legends, myths, or fairy-tales. We need belief from mortals in order for them to see, hear, and touch us."

"Us? We?"

"Yes like you have powers." As if to prove his point Anubis his head shifted into that of a dog, or something in the canine family, with a thin long nose and sharp pointed ears.

Thanatos followed suit, turning into a gargoyle like creature with bat wings. Jack's shock only grew as the angel of death in flared her pearly white wings and became a glow in beautiful light.

"The last of the souls has reached the pillar. It's time to close up for the night." Thanatos said.

"You're welcome to watch." The angel of death toll Jack.

The three made a triangle point around the pillar then held up their hands. Again the song filled the air this time coming from both the souls and the protectors. **(1,2)** The pillar shrank to a thin sliver, then nothing.

"That's all she wrote." Anubis said wiping his hands together as if cleaning off dirt.

"So if I'm not a soul or a ghost, then why was I drawn to the pillar?" Jack asked.

The angel of death walked over and put a hand on each of Jack shoulders. "That is because you are a special kind of spirit, more connected to mortals and others, and their souls song called to you. But enough questions for tonight. Would you like some company on your trip back?"

Jack wanted more answers but years of having the moon be silent taught him to have _some_ patience. "Yeah, that would be nice."

* * *

 **Angel of Death has been a long standing idea for centuries and shows up in many forms from varicose religions and mythology's.**

 **Thanatos is the Greek mythic being that worked for the underworld and collected your soul so it could be sent on its trip.**

 **Anubis is the Jackal God of the dead from Egyptian mythology.**


	16. The Factory is one big family

**Song: The Factory**

 **From: Babes in Toyland 1997**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

After years of trying to bust into North workshop and toy factory, the fact that Jack was _always_ welcome took some getting used to. In fact on a few occasions Jack still try to sneak in, as always Phil found him but it was all in good _fun_. It was after one of their break in games that Phil brought Jack into the workshop and the winter spirit could _truly_ get a look around. It was these wondrous as before but 10 times more exciting sense Jack wasn't being hustled along by North. Everything was organized chaos but a well-oiled machine as well.

"Ah Jack!" North exclaimed upon seeing the youngest guardian. "What brings you?"

"Just visiting and I want to check out your factory." Jack replied.

"Then let us give grand tour." North called to the yetis, it was nearly 10 months till Christmas so there was a little leeway in the rush to make the gifts. As North and Bill led him through the workshop he noticed that the sounds of the yetis work (the hammering, sawing, banging, and whirling) all seem to create a kind of music. That's when he heard the yetis humming or singing as they went to about their jobs. **(1)**

North saw Jack listening and put a hand on the shoulder. "This is it the factory. Wheels and gears unplug your ears what you hear is music. We're making toys for girls and boys."

Yetis were oiling large machines gears off to their right. The machine came to life and started cutting large pieces of wood into smaller ones. Not a sliver of wood was wasted. Elves scurried by carrying boxes, a yeti in hot pursuit. North grabbed a box right out of an elf's hands and gave it over to a yeti on hand. The elf looked a little the little sad but found something else to occupy his time.

A conveyor belts brought finished toys to be wrapped. Each had a tag that specified how it was supposed to be packaged. Some only got a bow others the full box deal.

In another room and some female yetis worked on toy clothing and accessories nearby the doll, stuffed animal, an action figure sections were quickly being stocked. North took a finished teddy bear, which the females had just finished putting a blue snowflakes patterned bow on, and handed it to Jack. Soon all the various sections began to sing at the same time.

Jack looked at the bear and smiled, but when he tried to give it back to the yetis they shook their heads and motioned for him to keep it. Shocked Jack looked at North, the Guardian of wonder smiled and gave a single nod. "It is early Christmas gift. Please accept it and know that you're a part of our family Jack." Phil grabbed the shocked boy in a hug and after a moment he returned it.


	17. The world is amazing from way up here

**Song: World from way up here**

 **By: Alison Krauss**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Jamie watched as Jack flew away. He'd been wanting to go for a fly since Jack and taking them on one through town when they gathered his friends to fight pitch. Jack visited a few times sense but the two hadn't gone for the ride Jamie so wanted. He turned his gaze to the full moon, "you gave Jack the ability to ride the wind. Could you do that for me too?" The moon didn't answer; Jack did say he was the silent type.

"Jamie, dinner is ready."

"Thanks mom, I'll be down in a bit." The boy headed for his bedroom door but stopped and turned to look at the moon once more. "I really want to fly!"

* * *

Mim watched as the young Jamie Bennett dreamed and wished for flight. It was a familiar wish to the man in the moon. Many kids wanted to see and experience the wonders of the world above their own. But for Jamie it was _just a bit_ more prominent. He'd had a taste and now the wisher for flight was even stronger for him. He didn't just want to be in the air. A plane wouldn't be the same as feeling the wind hold him in its embrace as it carried him through the air, as it did with Jack, souring faster than imaginable.

Mim saw something special in Jamie, much as he had with Jack. The boy's belief alone was astonishing but there was more to him than even the guardians saw. Mim sent a Moonbeam to Sanderson's island, with a message. Telling the guardian of dreams that he had a special task for him this night.

* * *

His mom shut the door and Jamie snuggled under his blankets. His toy robot nightlight glowed as he shut his eyes. A stream of dream sand came in through his window at the same time.

 _(Dream start)_

He awoke to find his room bathed in a Silver light. Crawling out of bed he went to his window and saw the beautiful winter scenery reflecting the moon's globe. The sky sparkled with billions of stars. **(1)** For no real reason he open the window and stepped out onto the sale. The wind blew through his hair and against his skin. Seeming to whisper in his ear: "come play."

Jamie obliged, he stepped out the window in the wind held him as he floated over the second story drop. Smiling from ear to ear the wind took him higher. Jamie soured close to the bright full moon. "Thank you!" He whispered.

Next they went down skimming the snowdrifts and waking sleeping critters. As Don broke Jamie in the wind had gone far beyond progress. The many sites all new and wonderful for the boy. When the sun reached a fourth of the way up the eastern sky Jamie found himself over the ocean, dolphins leapt below him as if trying to race. "Now I know I Jack loves these guys."

Before him Jamie saw the ice and snow of the North Pole. "How do I know where I am?" He wondered but the answer would have to wait because he was no longer alone with the wind. Jack, tooth, and Sandy had joined him. They all smiled in greeting as the four of them continued on. They crested a Ridge and found a large complex. "North's workshop!" Jamie marveled. From a tunnel below the building the familiar shape of North sleigh appeared. The guardians of wonder and hope joined the four who floated above.

"Ready to race?" North asked.

"Absolutely!" Jamie cheered in return. The guardians and the boy Leah lined up facing back the wave Jamie had flown.

"Three, two, one, though!" Jack shouted and they were off.

* * *

Jamie landed on the sill of his window. "I win!" He cheered.

"Well done excavation point" Bunny congratulated.

"That was awesome!"

"Glad you liked it Jamie." Tooth cooed.

Sandy made a bad above his head and Jamie gave a huge Jan. "Okay."

Jack tucks Jamie and as he wrapped his arms around his rabbit. Closing his eyes Jamie played the entire experience again and again through his mind.

 _(Dream end)_

Jamie blinked as the sun's light will him. Then he leapt out of bed and ran to the window. Everything was the same as the night before. "Was that a dream?" He looked up to see the faint outline of the moon as the sun started to take its place. "Whether a dream a real. That was the most amazing thing I've ever done. I can't wait to tell the others."

* * *

Mim smiled as Jamie Bennett rush to get dressed, so we could tell his friends all about his experience. "Thank you Sanderson." Meme said through his moonbeams.

Sandy tipped a sand top hat in reply.

"One day." Meme said to himself. "Jamie and his friends may join the guardians. But only time will tell."


	18. Training

**Training arc idea from Randomly Talented**

* * *

The big four were meeting privately. The reason for this was their newest member, Jack. Since Jack had started gaining believers his powers were expanding and growing stronger. That was to be expected, it also was something the older guardians had thought Jack would handle by himself. He was such a self-sufficient person that it never even crossed their minds to question how Jack trained. That is until the winter spirit's training methods had come to light.

It happened by accident. Jack had told the others he would be unavailable for a few weeks, possibly a month. His words had been acknowledged and accepted, there was one, however, that couldn't stop their curiosity. Baby tooth had bribed the elves with some sticky sweet Jaleebi that she and her sisters back into getting her two of North's snow globes, and squeaked: "I say, Jack Frost." into one.

The portal had opened onto a sunny South Pole day. With all the white and blues of the surroundings baby tooth had a hard time spotting Jack first. When she did she was so shocked that her wings stopped beating. She caught herself before she felt too far but still couldn't truly believe what she was seeing. Jack had a few icy claims in each hand and was trying to keep them in a controlled state. The land around him showed that he'd been struggling to do just this. Melted patches stood next icy build. Even Jack himself showed signs of backlash. He had mild frostbite, burns, and ice cresting all over him but mostly around his arms.

Baby tooth flew a little closer and could see the dark circles under Jack's eyes and his obvious fatigue. Too worried about breaking his concentration she kept quite not site is the winter spirit started to manipulate the cold flames, moving like the flame wielders she'd seen in passing. But it seemed that icy flames were two different from hot flames because the fire went out of control and instead of going out from Jack's hands, it went up his arms. Jack screamed from pain and drop to the ground. Rolling around two he put the icy flames out.

Baby tooth wanted to fly to him and try and help but Jack got up, his arms badly burned, and went to a pile of snow. He pushed his arms up to his shoulders into the powder and sighed. Taking them out she saw the birds had lessened, they still need healing but Jack didn't give them anymore, he got right back to work on trying to control his power. Realizing that this was his way of training she immediately used her other snow globe to get to tooth palace. Baby tooth had found tooth and told her mother what she'd seen. Tooth in turn had told North, Sandy, and bunny!

"Jack needs help with training! So we help!" North said.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Great idea, now _how_?"

* * *

Jack was exhausted! Even with his fast healing ability learning new powers by trial and error was less than enjoyable and most definitely knock him out strenuous. It had taken him longer to get a handle on the ice fire that he'd like. He used up his allotted rest time as well and now he had to get back to his two jobs. Double checking that his burns and scars were now faded to near invisible marks he floated down to the skylight of workshop to check in with the other guardians.

North greeted him, having been notified by Phil (with his uncanny way of always knowing exactly when Jack was around) at the winter spirit was back. "Jack, Velcome back!" North took him in. "You look tired."

"Been a long trip." Jack said simply. "Any Guardian news I missed?"

"Nit, all quite."

Jack sighed in silent relief; maybe you would get that rest after all.

"Is your vinter vork heavy at the moment?" North asked, obviously worried about Jack's tired appearance.

"Thankfully no, I'm on alone right now. There may be a sudden call or two that will spring up but nothing I'm not used to." The boy couldn't suppress the yawned. "I just need a good rest is all."

North nodded. "Your velcome to rest here."

Jack smiled, "I may take you up on that offer. But not in the way you may think." At North raised eyebrow Jack continued. "I need to cover myself and snow. I don't want to ruin any of your furniture so if you don't mind me crashing just outside for a bit I'd be very thankful."

"How long do you need to sleep in the snow?"

"A day or so, element will re-energize me, then I can move to another location to get back to the rest of I need."

North shook his head a bit, amazed by element powers and how they worked. "Go right ahead. My glavnaya is your glavnaya. When you're all energized come into sleep though, as gift to me, to put my mind."

"Deal!" As Jack headed for the door North told Phil to send a message to other guardians with update. He watched as Jack found a large snow pile to the right of the workshop, thankfully well away from the cliff, and literally burrowed into it. When Jack was well rest and back to himself they put their plan into action.

* * *

 **Jaleebi is a backed good from south Asia, in the shape of a spiral. It's mad of pastry and coted in sugar syrup.**

 **Glavnaya is a Russian word for home.**


	19. Dive Training

**Song: Dive**

 **By: Steve Curtes Chapman**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Jack stretched, rested and fit as a fiddle. His day and a half in the snow bank and three-day rest in one of North's spare rooms had done wonders.

"You look much better my friend!" North greeted when Jack walked out.

"I feel better." Jack agreed.

"Good, you hungry?"

"You even have to ask?"

After a good meal North decided it was okay to broach the subject. "Jack, tooth wanted me to see if you could stop by."

"Sure, did she say why?"

"Something about wanting to show you something." Jack's curiosity was piqued, as North knew it would be.

"I'll be there! After another helping of those blinis and Jam."

* * *

Tooth was finishing a shift of tooth direct thing when Jack arrived. As usual he was swarmed by fairies who weren't on duty.

"Good to see the world too." Jack said, showing as little of his teeth as he could. After one very had gotten so close she actually poked her head in his mouth he'd been very careful, though he was always polite and kind about it. "I just don't want to be speaking feathers for a week again." He joked to her once.

"All right girls, give him some space." Looking a little sheepish the fairies dispersed. "Thanks for coming Jack."

"No problem. So, North said you something you want to show me?" His eager eyes a betrayal of his attempt to be casual.

"Follow me." She led him to around sitting room full of pillows. After they were comfortable she whispered mysteriously, so she'd keep his attention, "Watch this." She closed her eyes and in a few seconds began to give off a slight purple glow. Opening your eyes again she went to a closed window and then went _through_ it.

Jack had seen this trick before but it still astonished him. When tooth came back into the room the same way Jack was all smiles.

"You want to learn how to do that?"

Jack's mouth dropped open! "Really!?"

* * *

"First you need to gather your power and make it into an aura." Tooth explained calmly, again.

Jack had been at this first step for nearly an hour. It went against every training instinct he had. His trial and error method was all about sending the power out not bringing in. He tried to grab his power and Phil to build instantly. Building was bad, his instinct said. Fighting to hold on Jack reached for more, only for it to become too much and for his fear to make him release his hold. "Sorry tooth."

"It's okay Jack." Tooth suit. She'd seen the building power and Jack's ear had stopped him each time. "Is it okay if I ask you what you're feeling?"

"I'm… I'm… I don't know…." Jack was getting frustrated. Suddenly up burning cold feeling started to build in his hands. He didn't have enough control of his power yet, he had to get a cap on it _now_! "Sorry tooth, I got to go!" Jack rushed to the window, through it open, and shot into the air.

Once he was above the clouds he sent his Ice flame out in a burning Cold-stream. Only when it was used up to the lower his arm. "That was too close!"

"That was amazing!"

Tooth voice behind him caused him to spin on a dime. "You scared me!"

"Sorry Jack, you took off so suddenly that I was worried."

Jack blew out his breath in a rush. "It may be amazing but until I can control it, it has to be capped or it's a danger."

Tooth took his hand, still cold but not dangerously so. "Let's try to create that or again."

"What, now?"

"Yes, Jack I have the feeling that you're scared of what your power can do when you uncap it right?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"You need to accept your power not fear. Try it like this. Breathe in, hold your breath, let it out, and hold it. All in seven account patterns."

Jack found himself doing just that.

"Good, now instead of grasping your power let's try diving into it!"

"Diving?"

Come "you, among all people, should know sometimes you just need to take a leap of faith, right?"

Jack had to concede to that.

"Imagine your power is a body fast, deep water."

 _It had to be bodies of water!_ Jack thought with a shudder. Snow baths, showers, even a dip in shallow pools (where he mostly stood on his feet) were fine but fast deep water, oh boy! **(1)** Jack couldn't bring himself to try and explain this so he just did as he was told, closing his eyes as the image of a _big, blue, shiny_ body of water took shape in his head.

"Now, you're on the edge of this water, I want you to jump in." Tooth's voice said.

 _Not that easy_. Jack in the ground. He felt fear, of both the power and the imaginary water before him. He was weak in the on youth and his heart was thundering at 10 miles an hour. That's when voice that brought great comfort told him: "it's time to take a leap of faith." Not tooth's someone else someone he'd heard on only a few times before.

Finally just didn't it. The power/water was deep, over his head, rushing and flowing great speeds, it was wide, and apply! He had been given this power; it came from a greater being in him one with infinite powers. And this gift was placed his hands because that being trusted him with. The answer to his problem came in a rush, he had to stop trying to damn up the power/water he had to let it flood like it was meant to. But could he let go, could he allow himself to be taken again? He felt tooth's hand on his. He counted as three slowly then took his second leap of faith in less than two minutes. He was rushed with the power/water, he became it, he was deep, wide, and alive, he was Jack Frost and power was him.

"You did it Jack!" Tooth's voice. Jack didn't open his eyes; he was immersed in the power and what he now knew about it. He could feel the aura around him and at the same time all his other abilities! It was almost over Brownlee but that presence that encouraged him to leave when he was on the edge, told him he wasn't doing this all on his own. When he did open his eyes he saw tubes smiling face and returned it.

The trick to the show him, of moving through closed doors and windows, was one of the most fun things he'd ever been able to do. The added bonus of now knowing a better way to reach and interact with his power was a great relief!

Tooth, secretly, did a cheer of her own. One step had been taken in their plan to help Jack, now it was time for step two.

* * *

 **Blinis is a thin pancake that when served in Russia is usually spread with Jam.**


	20. Substitute Traning

**Song: Substitutionary Locomotion**

 **From: Bed-nobs and Broomsticks**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Sandy was happily going about his work. The weather perfect and the air currents move. He loved when his work went like this, it gave him time to peek in and watch some of the kid's dreams. He was turning away from the Golden scene of a boy hiding before he pulled a harmless prank on his friends. The dream reminded Sandy of some of Jack's dreams. The winter spirit didn't sleep as much as Sandy would have liked him to come but when he did he slept deep in his dreams were very in-depth. Sandy chuckled at a certain dream involving Jack and the groundhog treating bunny into an old fashioned tree spring news trap popped into. He had been curious for a while, but why Jack's sleep was so deep. He'd convinced himself it was because the boy had hibernation of sorts but after what baby tooth had told them Sandy had a sneaking suspicion it was because Jack would _train_ to the point he had to sleep so deep in order for him to heal. That in turn brought Sandy's thoughts to the plan big four had put into motion.

Tooth had a smashing success with her part. Now it was Sandy's turn. The dream guardian had known that two of the big four inviting Jack to learn new tricks in close succession would have sent off suspicion alarms for the boy, so Sandy had wait. He and Jack saw each other every so often, having doubt, played some games, talked, but Sandy had purposely held off his turn to teach. This night marked close to 2 1/2 months since tooth turn. The dream guardian felt that enough time had passed. That in mind he sent his dream sand off to work by itself for a while, something he did rarely because it meant more fake dreams were delivered, he saw this as a suitable reason to do so the. Then Sandy closed his eyes and sat on his clapped. He opened himself to the wishes that were always brought to him by his old star captain skills. The ones he heard that directly needed his attention he made a mental note of and marked down their locations in his mind. Then he sorted through the wishes till he heard Jack's voice. Now knowing where the boy was Sandy set out, delivering wish dreams as he went.

* * *

Jack was wishing he'd done more with his Frost years ago. At the moment he was wowing kids with frost creations. He felt the eyes of a friend on him but kept his focus on the kids. If one of the other guardians was going to try and surprise him why ruin it for them. After a while the kids were called home and Jack sat down in the snow. At that moment to small hands covered his eyes. Jack jumped, not because he was surprised but because he wanted the owner of the hands to think that he was.

"Okay let me guess. Ahhhh,…" He acted like he was pondering then snapped his fingers. "Sandy!" The hands moved away and Jack turned to see the golden man. "How's it going?" To thumbs up. Then Sandy pointed at Jack. In turn Jack gave his own to thumbs up, the two shared a laugh at the good-humored teasing. When they got their breath back Sandy motioned for Jack to follow him. Curious Jack picked himself up and went into the air after the dream guardian.

Sandy went to the town's small theater. There he created a key and unlocked the door, only to see Jack casually leaning against the wall on the inside.

"I've gotten better tooth's trick." He told dream guardian explanation.

Sandy chuckled, silently, again then put his finger to his lips and pointed to an image of the other guardians about his head.

"Don't worry your secret safe with me." Jack promised. In truth he'd been wondering if the others knew that Sandy entered locked theaters as easily as he floated on the air.

Sandy led him to the costume closets and placed a pair of shoes on the floor in front of the. And I symbol and an arrow told Jack to keep his eyes on his shoes. For a while nothing changed then Jack heard a barely audible member. Followed by the shoes starting to move on their own and tap dance. Jack's mouth dropped open. His eyes swept to Sandy. "How?!"

Sandy made two arrows side by side that went in opposite directions and then a stick figure walking. Jack scratched his head as he puzzled the symbols. "The second one is motion right?" The stick figure was swapped for a train. "Locomotive?" Sandy put his two index fingers together. "Motion – loco?" Sanding put his fingers in a flip promotion by crossing his forearms. "Locomotion?" Sandy nodded. "Okay, something locomotion." He looked the two arrows again. Then Sandy made a teacher and the blackboard appear beside them. "Opposite arrows and a teacher." After a bit another teacher appeared in a bed, looking sick. That's when it clicked, "substitute, so substitute locomotion." To thumbs up from Sandy. "Show me!"

Sandy took a sheet of paper out and handed it to Jack. "Treguna Mekoides Tracorum Satia Dee." Sandy encouraged him to see the words again and pointed to the shoes. **(1)** Jack held out one hand as he read the words from the paper again. "Treguna Mekoides Tracorum Satia Dee." He looked expectantly at the shoes, they just sat there. Jack read and reread the words till he thought he had them down then put both hands out. Still nothing. "Am I doing something wrong Sandy?"

Sandy tapped his fingers to his lips as he thought. This spell works differently each person who tried, that's why Sandy chose it. It would show both him and Jack the trick to reaching the boys magic without the destructive and dangerous ways of forcing it. An idea struck him. Jack never did anything old-fashioned. He needed a way to life in this up, add flare. Sandy created a musical note.

"You want me to play it? I don't have an instrumental." Sandy held up a finger, singling for Jack to wait, and then started to tap the beat. His tapping was silent but Jack soon picked up the. Using that he began to sing the words and then other words started to come to him. Is saying the spells name and what it made him feel like when he first saw. Sandy stopped his tapping and Jack followed his example. The dream guardian pointed to Jack like a music conductor. Again Jack held out his hand, but this time a singsong ring was in his voice as he said the words.

The shoes started to shake and rattle. Sandy did a silent cheer then encouraged Jack to continue. Chanting first Jack got the shoes to tap out the rhythm then he started to dance the shoes moving like an invisible dance partner. Jack continued his song, saying what he didn't want and then how the _only_ solution that would suffice was substitutionary locomotion. The shoes moved on their own power and the dance continued. Sandy joined in as Jack saying about his success and pointed out Sandy's help.

That's when things started to go a little nuts. Costumes and other garments began to come to life around and create chaos. "Sandy?" The dream guardian only shrugged as a pair of swords did a duel that looked a bit like a dance. Dresses with puffy bottom started doing the cancan, while a night gown came to Jack asking for a dance. Happy to oblige Jack took the edges of the sleeves where the hands would be and began to what's. Pants dashed to and throw as gloves clapped the rhythm of the song. Hats twirled while shoes tap danced, when a pair of leather gloves hit Jack in order to cut in with his and the night gown's dance, Jack decided it was time to stop.

Sandy was spinning in the air with a few business dresses as Jack came up to him. "How do I stop them?" Sandy sand created an arrow that pointed to the pocket in his robes. After a bit of work Jack got the cut off spell out.

* * *

It was a bit of a chore to get all the costumes and props put away. "Sorry Sandy!" Sandy shook his head, and then applauded Jack's work. Jack had to admit it had been fun! After a little more practice he could think of some really neat things to do with this spell. The fact that, after creating a fun way to do so, the spell had come quite easily is also something he filed away.


	21. Elemental hard training

**Song: Training hard**

 **By: NateWantsTo Battle**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Note: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or Pokémon. They belong to their respective creators. Likewise I do not own the song training hard, that song is all NateWantsTo Battle!**

* * *

Sandy had let North know that he is part of the plan had been a success. Bunny and North were the last two tickets Jack's new training plan into motion. Jack now had practice in reaching and controlling his power, how to use his magic in ways that complemented him. Now North would take the elemental aspects and bunny the physical. Both he and North trained in the physical sense but of the two who had taken the time to learn from and train with elementals, bunny preferred hand-to-hand, something about staying as far away from non-spring powers as he could. The other guardians had never understood it but didn't push bunny for answers. No bunny would take the hand-to-hand stuff while North worked with the elemental.

North recalled what Jack said about the snow re-energizing him. _To start I may want to have us work outside._ He thought. _Then again maybe being out of his comfort zone will be a better help._ He continued to ponder back and forth about this, even throwing the idea of putting Jack in an environment that was a complete opposite of what he exceeded in, until the wee hours of the next day. Still he had no answer that he thought was foolproof. He also wasn't sure how to approach Jack about the training. Both tooth and Sandy had done marvelously at getting Jack interested, how should he go about it?

A wrap at his window caused him to turn. The creature on the other side of the glass smiling back at him gave him a flash of inspiration.

* * *

Jack was practicing tooth's trick. He was looking in on a little girl named Chloe. He'd snuck in through the window, literally, of her hospital room. She had been fighting a heart condition for years and just the other day a donor had been found. Jack had stayed with the doctors transporting the organ and even helped keep it chilled at a safe temperature. The surgery had been a complete success! Now Chloe was in recovery, and Jack smiled at her peaceful face. As Sandy's dream sand came in he took his leave.

Outside again a dream dolphin swam around him, and then went off. It came back to him then went off again. "Okay, I'll follow you." Jack laughed. He looked in the window again. "I'll check in a little later, sleep well Chloe."

The dolphin led him to a clothing drop and tapped the container with its beak. "All right." Jack put his hand towards the container and sang "Treguna Mckoides Tracorum Satia Dee." A pair of pants, a couple of dress shirts, a sleeveless dress, and a short-sleeved ball down flew out to stand at attention before Jack. "Okay, shirts can you stand to the right of the dresses." The four lined up, "and pants I'd like you to stand over here." The pants went to stand a ways down the lot. "Okay, two of you behind the other." The ball gown with its partner went behind the sleeveless dress and its partner. "Let's take this slow." The two pairs of partners went calmly towards the pants. The dolphin turned into a bag of rice and started to spread itself in front of Jack's makeshift procession.

Unfortunately Jack's attempt to keep things slow fell away and the partners started to square dance. "Wait, wait," the pants then started to two step its way over. The rice bag became a 10 gallon hat that fell on Jack's head. "Oh, what's the harm? Swing your partner round and round…."

Later on, after all the clothes were put back, Jack heaved a sigh. "Not exactly as planned, but better than before."

"Gra wobaa mora."

Jack turned to see Pete the yeti standing behind him. "Well thanks; I've always thought I'd be a good square dance caller."

"Woomooo gerah."

"North wants me to meet where?"

* * *

The plains of Oklahoma were perfect. North was sure. At this time of year they wouldn't be too hot or Jack's usual cold either. The area could handle just about any element and he felt confident in the safety of the area as well.

Jack landed a ways off then walked towards North. "Hey, Pete said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Jack. I hear you've been learning a few tricks from tooth and Sandy."

"A few!" Jack confirmed with a smile.

"Excellent! I have some spirits I'd like you to meet." North gave a shrill whistle and out of the grass elemental creatures came wandering over.

"They look like Pokémon!" Jack exclaimed. "Very similar yes!" the guardian of wonder confirmed. "I thought you'd find some of their abilities interesting. They have helped me with my own training. We like to spar and it gives me the chance to experience different kinds of elemental attacks and ways to defend and counteract them. My friend the ice Hawk came tapping at my window today, inviting me for a round of battle to be held here. Would you like to join in?"

"Definitely! How many people can say they got to see the real life equivalent of Pokémon in action!?"

North smiled, his idea had worked.

 **(1)** First up was a green creature with a badger like face. It fired vines at check followed closely by a bird that gave off blinding light, and a mouse looking creature that attacked electricity. A pure white behemoth, that looked kind of like a yeti, started shooting cold wind that sent Jack flying. He marveled at each attack, it was some of the most amazing things he'd ever saw.

Brown cats/dogs ran around kicking up sand and mud. So many it was hard to keep track of exactly how many there were. Pink creatures of all shapes, sizes, and forms, tried to hit Jack with dust and act thing so cute it was hard for him to attack back, which is exactly what they were counting on.

Psychic attacks on his head confused him and gave him splitting migraines only for objects, mostly grass and dirt considering their surroundings, to float in the air and be thrown at him. Bugs spun silk and tried to sting him, Jack had to retreat to the air but that didn't stop the creatures.

Fire, water, ground, electric, ice, fairy, bug, flying, light, shadows, each attack was astonishing and Jack was hit by more than a few but with each move he was also putting the methods of control and action to memory. He already had several ideas of how he might use these attacks and adapt them to his own.

Finally the sun started to set and, though winded, everyone including North and Jack had, had a blast! But it was time to call it a day. Jack went up to one of the small bear creatures and asked to make a sculpture of it. The creature obliged and Jack crafted in ice replica. Jack then went up to North: "you think you can make a stuffed animal of this?" He asked.

"Of course!" North laughed so hard his belly shook.

* * *

Chloe slowly awoke as the sun started to peek over the horizon. She beyond still being a little sore, she then gently rolled over. The boy was back. He sat outside her window with his back to the glass. "Good morning."

He turned and smiled. Then phasing through the glass he came to stand by her bed. "Morning, how long have you known I was there?"

"Just now but I've seen you before. You always seem to show up when the pain was at its worst. The funny faces you made really helped. You're not a doctor but you're always here, are you a ghost?"

"No," the boy shook his head. "I'm a guardian. The guardian of fun. I've been watching over you since you started having heart problems. I wanted to help you feel better. I hate when everyone is sad like that so I try and bring a little cheer to them!"

"So you make funny faces, or cracked jokes, things like that?"

"When I can. Not everyone can see me so sometimes it's just a sense of someone being there. But hey, I have something for you." He took the cutest bear stuffed animal out of his hoodie pocket. "What this." He set the bear on the end of the bed then said some strange words in a singsong voice. The bear lifted an arm and waved at Chloe. Then stuck that same paw into its mouth like it was sucking its thumb.

"I love her!" Chloe squealed.

The boy gave the bear to her. "What you going call her?"

"Jackie!"

The boy gave us start then smiled, "Good name."

"Thanks, Jack Frost!"

"How did you…?"

The two smiled mischievously at each other and laughed.


	22. Making you a man training

**Song: Make a man out of you**

 **From: Mulan**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Chloe wasn't the only one who started to see Jack and know who he was without him having to do anything to prompt it. Chloe had said she'd just known who he was not even sure how, but Jack didn't mind. The skills he'd learned gave him new ways to be there for children, teens, and adults even. He placed cooling hands on fevered for heads, did magical puppet shows, told stories, give advice, and whenever possible in physical ways to. He also found that his expanding/growing powers were easier to learn and control. In many ways all three of his times learning the guardians different tricks, or in North's case battling amazing element creatures, had all come together to improve his training methods. And he had a sneaking suspicion that, that was exactly what they were trying to do.

So when Bunny appeared at his pond one day and told him to follow, he wasn't surprised to find himself in a training arena at the end of the rabbit's tunnel. "All right, you and I are going to do some physical training as well as some different martial arts. Unlike your training with the others this will take more than one meeting and I _won't_ go easy on you." Bunny declared.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that." Jack replied.

"This isn't a game! You, somehow, have survived with your destructive way of training."

"How did you-"

"But that stops now!"

Jack was getting mad. To have an inkling that the guardians were trying to help him was a kind idea. To have them know what he did to train and call it destructive made him feel like he was being judged.

Bunny took a staff from a wall of weapons and walked back to Jack. **(1)** "let's get down to it. See if you can follow my lead." Bunny used his staff to throw clay pigeons into the air. He then expertly swung his staff so that he smashed the pigeons on their way down. Jack tossed with his staff and was successful in smashing the pigeons; however he also was successful in almost knocking all of Bunny's weapons off their wall mounts, both from his staff's wide arc swing and the projectiles that flew everywhere.

When he smashed the pigeons bunny shook his head. "That was just set, you need more control. You're too wild and erratic, too much like a kid."

He grabbed more pigeons and started adjusting Jack's posture and showing him how to get better control of his swing.

The next day Bunny took out bows and arrows. "Were going to work on your accuracy."

By the end of their session Jack was covered in tomato juice and hadn't gotten a single arrow into the target or the tomatoes he was supposed to be skewering.

The third session had Jack on a ledge while a bucket of water balanced on his head. "Use your staff to deflect and defend yourself from these rocks I'll be throwing. Don't let any get by you or let the bucket fall. One drop of water out of the bucket and you fail."

"What's this for?"

"Balance!"

The first round ended before it started, with the bucket upside down on Jack said and the rocks pelting him. They tried again and again only for the same results to occur.

Day four consisted of catching fish with their bare hands, no powers allowed. Jack had to focus hard to keep the river from freezing over and all he caught that day was Bunny's foot, dragging him under in the process.

"You haven't got a clue!" The polka had sputtered when he came back up.

 _I'm never going to catch my breath._ Jack thought as he dodged fire arrows, having to run on his own 2 feet instead of writing the wind. He heard his hands, feet, and head as he tried to do kung fu and got beat up in a tai chi sparring match. _I hate this!_ Was all he could think as he had to move over logs that were planted point up in a fast-moving water!

The good news was that with each experience Jack was getting stronger, faster, and better balanced. But: "keep at it." Was all the encouragement Bunny ever gave him. "You need to be swifter, have focus in your presence and movement, be strong, and always have the mysterious ability to outsmart, out-think, outmaneuver.

By week to Jack and bunny were mountain hiking with heavy packs. When Jack stumbled and fell exhausted, bunny took his pack and continued on, leaving him behind and discouraged. When he finally got back Bunny was waiting. He dropped to Jack's staff into his hands. "Go home! Were done!"

"But,"

"How did I think I could make you into a man? You'll never be anything than what you are."

 _You're right Bunny; I am going always be what I am. I'm a kid. And kids are stubborn!_ Jack thought. He didn't go home he practiced, every exercise, and every position, everything Bunny had taught them. The next morning bunny awoke to find Jack smashing clay pigeons in perfect technique.

The polka saw the improvement in Jack, he was swift, his swing had force and strength, and when they sparred his mysterious skills were far better. He easily smashed the pigeons and hit every target with tomato skewered arrows. Balanced with the best without losing a single drop of water or being hit by a single rock. He caught armfuls of fish with swift accuracy of hand, could one through fire arrows as if they weren't there, break boards and bricks with karate, one more often than not when they sparred, and even carried the heaviest packs Bunny had on mountain hikes.

Bunny's approving nod was a thrill to receive. "All right, you proved me wrong. Just don't get lazy! You have to keep training or all of your progress will go down the drain."

"I will!" Jack promised.

"Oh, and Jack. Don't think you have to learn things all on your own okay. If your powers grow in a way where you need practice come and get some help, instead of flying off to beat and burn yourself to the breaking point."

"I promise, but at least tell me how you all found out!"

"A little fairy told us."

* * *

Baby tooth found herself plucked from the air one night. Jack landed on a nearby branch and laughed at her in his palm. "So you've been spying on me Ha?" Baby tooth looked sheepish and shrugged embarrassed.

Jack pulled her close and gave her a gentle hug. "Thanks for looking out for me. But next time don't tattle to the guardians okay?"

The little fairy gave him a look that clearly said if he ever hurt himself like that again she most certainly would tell the guardians.

"Fair enough." With that out of the way Jack flew beside baby tooth as she made her assigned rounds.


	23. Training get's a little crazy

**Song: Let's get a little crazy**

 **From: Kingdom Rock VBS**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

North and bunny were to teach Jack more about his center now that his way of training had been addressed and he'd _subtly_ let them know how much he appreciated their help. They wanted to show him another little trick. North and bunny had long ago perfected the way of spreading their centers alongside their one year trips. Sometimes they snuck into malls and just let their centers permanent the air around their step in counterparts who meeting kids.

Never one for subtlety North planned to grab Jack the next time he stopped by and started! As such, when the winter spirit did a flyby he felt himself snatched by his hoodie and brought to the guardian of wonder by Phil the yeti.

"North, aren't we beyond this yet?" Jack asked with arms crossed when he was finally placed on his feet.

"If it vorks, don't fix it." North replied. "It's time you learned how to spread your center."

"Spread my center? I can already do that." He demonstrated by creating one of his blue snowflakes.

"All right me, that's good nor but have you ever spread your center outside of snow and ice?"

Bunny's question may Jack grown. "I'm a winter spirit, when have I ever needed to?"

"Ah, but you also guardian now. So you do need to." North told him.

Jack opened his mouth to say more but bunny stopped him. "Frost, I've been dragged over to this freezing place, so just let us get this over with!"

"Fine!"

Bunny had begrudgingly shown his approval of Jack's hard work with his physical training. The magical respect they had started to cultivate during the fight with pitch had continued to grow but Jack had the suspicion bunny would never fully see him as a guardian. He'd always see Jack as a lazy, irresponsible, kid who played inappropriate pranks.

North led them to the barn and headed for the sleigh. "Wait!" Bunny shouted. "You got me into that thing too many times." Jack slowly got behind bunny and acting like he was just walking by tapped his staff's curved and on the floor under bunny's tail. The ice spread under bunny's feet and the polka started to shiver. "I'm going to meet you there… Is starting to get colder in here?" He looked down to find Frost starting to climb up his feet.

Jack hopped into the sleigh and held up his fingers, counting them down he said: "three… Two… One." He pointed the last finger in Bonnie's direction.

"Cold, cold, _cold_ , **COLD** " Bunny leapt into the sleigh to escape the ice.

"Glad you decided to join us." North laughed.

"When will you stop with the pranks?"

"Like North said 'if it works, don't fix it.'" Jack smiled.

* * *

North landed in the desert. A small town was close by. Jack touched his power to keep himself comfortable.

"zis vay!" North walked them to the town.

Jack could tell that the area was going through tough times. He could feel the discouragement in the air. That's when he noticed North and bunny placing themselves in certain areas around the town. Before long the melancholy started to left. People began seeing the wonder and hope again, the problem didn't magically vanish but with higher spirits the townspeople started to see ways to get through it. "I had to learn how to do this!" Jack whispered.

* * *

North and bunny told him about focusing on his center, bringing in out as a presence instead of a simple feeling. This was way easier than any of them thought it would be. **(1)** The kicker was that Jack was caught up in the presence as much as those around him. He couldn't sit or stand still and had to act upon the overall sense of fun. As kids and adults all around town started playing games Jack got right in there with them. The closer he was the more his center affected others; games became crazy, roughhousing ensued, even spontaneous laughter was a side effect. Jack didn't realize it but he started to create a small following of sorts without knowing why some of the townspeople found themselves following an invisible presence all around town you when Jack went left, so today. When he went right, the following mimicked. Things just kept building, bunny even saw two people high five then greet each other and introduce themselves to the first time. Jack found a jukebox in the corner store and got a song going, as he stopped his feet and waved his hands other started to do the same. When the song ended more high-fives were exchanged. By now Jack finally took notice of the influence people. This only made him happier which in turn built his center is influencing power.

He puts another song on; North wondering where he was getting the money noticed Jack had a bag of quarters that looked like tooth's. "Did you get those Jack?"

Jack in the middle of leading the dancers in the left right step shouted: "there from my teeth. Tooth said sense I hadn't gotten a chance to use them when I first got them I could now."

North shook his head and then decided to pull bunny into the dance. The two joined as the group of townspeople went left, right, stomped their feet, waved their hands, and high five each other.

When the three left that evening bunny commented: "you need to work on your control. But, not bad for your first go."

"Not bad! Bunny, that was amazing! Jack is fastest learner I've ever seen." Jack beamed at the praise from North.

"Well, I'll be impressed when and if he learns to be more responsible." Bunny muttered.

Jack just rolled his eyes. He knew that one day he'd show bunny but he _really_ didn't want to fight. Not when he was still pumped from all the fun they and the townspeople had just had.


End file.
